


Bechloe Week 2018

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [19]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: Hay un cambio de POV de Chloe a Beca justo a la mitad, está indicado con una x y líneas separatorias.





	1. Chapter 1

** BECHLOE WEEK 2018 **

** Monday July 23: Accidental Kiss **

Cuando Chloe se despierta, lo primero de lo que se da cuenta es de que apenas hay luz. La casa de las Bellas está sumida en un silencio que solo se consigue durante la noche, interrumpido por el ocasional ronquido suelto o palabra murmurada.

Le pican los ojos como si se hubiera pasado tres horas buceando en el océano con ellos abiertos bajo el agua, y está segura de que rascárselos no ayuda a la situación. Parpadea varias veces, tratando de humedecerlos y deshacerse de los restos de legañas.

Un enorme bostezo interrumpe su proceso. A pesar de que se muere de sueño, sabe que es inútil volver a intentar quedarse dormida. Ya le costó bastante anoche, y las pocas horas de sueño consiguió fueron inquietas y poco profundas. Además, puede notar su estómago apretarse por los nervios con cada minuto que pasa.

Resopla y se pone los ojos en blanco a sí misma. Se quita la sábana enredada de una patada y cruza su habitación, ignorando la maleta hecha y cerrada que descansa sobre el suelo en una esquina, esperando el momento en que la embarque a un avión dirección a Copenhague.

Baja silenciosamente las escaleras y rodea la esquina para atravesar el salón hacia la cocina. Se sorprende al encontrarse a Beca ya despierta, tanto que su paso vacila. Bosteza de nuevo, sin molestarse en enmascararlo, y estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza para estirar el cuerpo y los músculos agarrotados.

Arrastra los pies descalzos el resto del camino, acercándose a Beca, que está sentada en un taburete de espaldas a la entrada de la cocina. La morena no se gira a recibirla ni nada, pero Chloe sabe que es consciente de su presencia por la forma en que alza un poco la cabeza y relaja los hombros.

Supone que Beca la ve acercarse a ella gracias a su reflejo distorsionado en el cristal del horno que tiene delante, al otro lado de la cocina. Supone que Beca decide girarse a decirle hola o simplemente para comprobar que no planea atacarla por la espalda.

Chloe solo puede suponer.

Porque la verdad es que lo siguiente que pasa… Bueno, son una serie de sucesos que están algo borrosos en su mente.

Sus manos caen sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que Beca está sentada. Al mismo tiempo que se inclina sobre su espalda para depositar un beso en su mejilla, Beca gira la cabeza.

Y el beso de Chloe, más que en su mejilla, cae en los labios de una desprevenida Beca.

El contacto es como una descarga eléctrica y apenas dura unas milésimas de segundo. En cuanto ambas se dan cuenta del error, se separan de golpe como si se hubieran abrasado los labios.

Sonrojada, Beca carraspea y agacha la cabeza.

Sin entender del todo qué acaba de pasar, Chloe da un paso atrás. Parpadea y se lleva una mano a los labios. Todavía puede notar el fantasma de la sonrisa de Beca presionada contra ellos y mentiría si dijera que no hace que su cabeza dé vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Beca abre y cierra la boca varias veces sin que salga sonido alguno. Al final, encuentra las palabras y empieza a decir algo, pero su voz se atasca y rompe a la mitad, haciendo que sea incomprensible.

Solo alza la mirada un instante, y en cuanto se encuentra con la de Chloe, la retira al techo. Traga saliva y carraspea de nuevo.

\- Hay café hecho – musita.

Despega el dedo índice del mango de su taza para señalar hacia la esquina de la cocina en la que está conectada la máquina y deja que sus ojos revoloteen por la estancia, evitando a Chloe como si fuera un imán de carga opuesta.

La pelirroja ni siquiera tiene la suficiente presencia de mente como para sentirse dolida. Simplemente asiente, distraída.

** Tuesday July 24: Jealousy **

Por norma general, Chloe es una persona feliz. Considera que ya hay suficiente tristeza en el mundo como para centrarse siempre en todo lo malo, con eso solo consigues deprimirte en un pozo sin fondo.

Su madre siempre le dijo que la negatividad atrae a la negatividad, y lo mismo ocurre con la positividad. Desde entonces, Chloe prefiere ver siempre el vaso medio lleno antes que medio vacío. Es capaz de mantener la actitud positiva hasta en las circunstancias más exigentes, rara vez la pierde.

El Campeonato Mundial de A Cappella, sin embargo, es una de esas veces.

También influye bastante el hecho de que Beca y ella estén raras desde _El Beso_ , como lo llama Aubrey. No tuvieron tiempo de hablar de ello justo después, porque Beca estaba muy ocupada muriendo de vergüenza y Flo se unió a ellas en la cocina antes de que Chloe se recuperara del todo.

Y no es que se eviten, pero tampoco son _ellas_. Es más bien que, cada vez que están juntas, el aire parece cargarse de una electricidad extraña que le pone a Chloe los pelos de punta.

El caso es que, al final no había nada de lo que preocuparse porque en cuanto terminan de actuar en ese enorme escenario, Chloe _sabe_ que han ganado. _Tienen_ que ganar, nadie más ha conseguido crear ese efecto en la audiencia.

Cuando anuncian su nombre por los altavoces y les piden que vuelvan al escenario a recoger su trofeo, Chloe es la única que no parece sorprendida. Solo sonríe ampliamente y se une a los gritos, corriendo escaleras arriba impulsada por la adrenalina y la felicidad efervescente.

Cuando Beca se gira inmediatamente hacia ella y la abraza, _Chloe_ es la única que parece sorprendida. Luego, las demás Bellas se apilan sobre ellas hasta que están rodeadas de las risas de su familia.

Camina por la amplia expansión de césped con Beca a su lado y piensa que, después de experimentar este tipo de felicidad, nunca va a ser capaz de volver a bajar de la nube. Cada paso se siente como si estuviera flotando, como si la gravedad ya no le hiciera efecto.

Piensa que, en este momento, nada podría arruinar su buen humor.

\- ¡BECAAAAWWW! – se escucha de repente a lo lejos.

Las Bellas se frenan en una zona pobremente iluminada, a medio camino entre el escenario y el aparcamiento en el que han dejado el bus. Se gira, mirando a su alrededor y tratando de discernir de dónde viene ese grito.

\- ¡BECAAAAWWWW! – otra vez, solo que más cerca. El grito se aproxima y Chloe se tensa, porque solo hay una persona en el mundo que usa ese apodo.

Dos haces de luz blanquecina se acercan hasta ellas y cuando la distancia es la apropiada como para poder distinguirles en la luz del ocaso, Chloe aprieta la mandíbula.

Porque ahí, enroscado en una bandera de Estados Unidos y con una linterna en la mano, está Jesse. Viene corriendo, directo hacia ellas, y en cuanto Beca le reconoce deja escapar un grito exhilarante y sale corriendo también a lanzarse en sus brazos.

Chloe entrecierra los ojos y siente una punzada de algo clavarse en su pecho, algo oscuro que no termina de hacerle sentir del todo bien.

De forma lejana, como distorsionada a pesar de que no están más lejos de diez pasos, Chloe escucha la conversación entre Beca y Jesse en contra de su voluntad. El Treble llama a Beca “su chica” cuando dice que ha venido a mostrar su apoyo, y Chloe siente que la gravedad vuelve a funcionar.

Piensa que quizá algo se ha estropeado en el universo, porque siente más peso sobre su pecho de lo normal.

Su estómago se revuelve y la boca le sabe a ácido. Se remueve en el sitio y desvía la mirada, prefiriendo centrarse en otra cosa, deseando poder simplemente apagar sus oídos.

Entonces, Stacie aparece a su lado. Rodea su cuello con un brazo, apretándola contra su costado y casi hundiendo su cara en su escote.

Chloe escucha su risa en su oído y no sabe si es totalmente accidental o Stacie se ha dado cuenta de su reacción a la repentina presencia de Jesse – y Benji, se da cuenta con algo de retraso – en Copenhague, pero lo agradece de todas formas.

\- Tú y yo nos vamos a pillar un pedo monumental esta noche – le promete con un guiño travieso.

Chloe devuelve la sonrisa y acepta. Emborracharse nunca había sonado tan bien.

** Wednesday July 25: Drunk Texting **

En algún momento de la noche, a través de la neblina del alcohol, Chloe se da cuenta de que falta Beca.

Se queda parada en medio de la pista de baile y comienza a girar sobre sí misma, intentando buscar la pequeña figura de su mejor amiga entre la masa de cuerpos. Stacie, que empieza a restregarse contra una chica de rasgos exóticos en cuanto Chloe deja de bailar con ella, le lanza una mirada interrogante.

Es un: ¿estás bien?

Es un: ¿tienes ganas de vomitar?, porque si es así iré contigo para sujetarte el pelo.

\- ¿Dónde está Beca? – grita Chloe, subida sobre las puntas de los dedos de los pies para poder alcanzar el oído de Stacie y hacerse oír sobre la base electrónica de la música.

La morena se limita a encogerse de hombros y sacudir la cabeza en una negativa. Chloe se vuelve y repite el proceso con el resto de las Bellas que encuentra a su alrededor, y las que ve un poco más dispersas a lo largo y ancho de la pista de baile.

Ninguna recuerda haber visto a Beca entrar en el club con ellas.

Con el ceño fruncido, Chloe se muerde el labio inferior y avisa a Bree de que va a salir a tomar algo de aire.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – le pregunta su mejor amiga con una mirada preocupada.

\- No, no – Chloe desestima la oferta con una mano –. Estoy bien.

Le regala a Aubrey una sonrisa para que vea que lo dice en serio y no es un intento de deshacerse de ella. Usando los codos, se abre paso como puede entre las personas apelotonadas en la pista de baile y deja escapar una exhalación de alivio al llegar a una zona mucho más amplia y vacía.

Se recoge sus mechones cobrizos con ambas manos y los alza de su cuello sudoroso, como si se fuera a hacer una coleta. Lo vuelve a dejar caer al darse cuenta de que no lleva ninguna goma de pelo en las muñecas.

El aire fresco de la noche golpea su rostro y le ayuda a recobrar algo de claridad. Saca su móvil para descubrir que van a dar las 3 de la mañana en cuestión de quince minutos, y busca el contacto de Beca.

**Chloe**

_Estás biwn??_

_Dinde sndas??_

**Beca**

_Estamos en el mismo club, Chlo_

**Chloe**

_:(_

_No te hwe visto_

**Beca**

_Eso es porque no estaba hablando_

_Bailando*_

**Chloe**

_Ppr qué no??_

_Tofas las bellas wstaban bailandp_

_Se tebechaba de menos_

**Beca**

_Se me echaba de menos?_

_O esa es solo otra forma de decir que TÚ me echabas de menos_

**Chloe**

_;)_

**Beca**

_De todos modos, creo que la pregunta aquí es_

_Dónde estás tú??_

**Chloe**

_Fuwra_

_Fuers*_

_FUERA*_

**Beca**

_:’)_

_Qué haces fuera tú sola?_

**Chloe**

_Hablar contigo_

**Beca**

_*ojos en blanco*_

_Quédate donde estás, vale?_

Chloe espera cinco minutos.

Y diez.

Y quince.

Cuando mira el reloj y ve que van a pasar veinte minutos desde el mensaje, empieza a pensar si ha interpretado bien las palabras de Beca. Quizá en realidad ponía que fuese a buscarla a donde estuviera, pero su mirada desenfocada le había llevado a confundirse.

Se separa de la pared de ladrillo en la que se ha apoyado para frenar el vaivén de su cabeza y guarda el móvil con un suspiro. Está a punto de empezar el camino de vuelta cuando la puerta gris del club se abre de golpe.

Beca sale la primera y mira a su alrededor, en busca de una señal de Chloe. Su rostro se suaviza y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa cuando la encuentra.

\- ¡Ahí estás! – exclama –. Perdona la tardanza, ha costado más de lo que esperaba reunir a toda la manada – se disculpa con una mueca.

Chloe sigue con algo de lentitud el pulgar que señala por encima del hombro de Beca y la sensación burbujeante de su pecho muere cuando ve a Jesse liderando el grupo de Bellas en varios estados de intoxicación.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya? – pregunta, sorprendida.

\- Van a cerrar – Beca se encoge de hombros.

\- Estos europeos no tienen _ni idea_ de lo que es la marcha – opina Amy la Gorda casi en un grito, sacudiendo la cabeza como si ese descubrimiento supusiera una gran decepción para ella que no está segura de que jamás sea capaz de superar.

Stacie toma la delantera y se lleva a Beca con ella, de forma muy similar a como se llevó a Chloe con ella unas horas antes.

Chloe disimula su decepción como puede y sigue a sus amigas por las calles adoquinadas.

** Thursday July 26: Why? **

Al final, Chloe se cansa de esperar al momento adecuado.

Decide tomar cartas en el asunto porque sabe que, si sigue permitiéndolo, Beca jamás va a sacar el tema por sí sola. Y se van a mudar juntas a un estudio pequeño y va a ser demasiado incómodo si sigue habiendo esa palpable tensión en el aire.

(Además, Amy le suplica – a su manera, que lo hace sentir más como una amenaza que otra cosa –, que solucionen lo que sea que haya pasado porque Beca está más gruñona y abstraída de lo habitual.

\- Yo no me meto dentro de cuatro paredes con vosotras mientras las cosas sigan así – advierte con una ceja arqueada en advertencia.)

De modo que, el día antes del vuelo que las llevará a Nueva York y a sus nuevas vidas, Chloe sube con determinación a la buhardilla de la casa de las Bellas y se planta frente a Beca.

Hace girar la silla en la que está sentada con dos manos en el respaldo y la morena se sobresalta, parpadeando varias veces en una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Casi parece que se ha encogido un poco, como si esperase una bofetada en cualquier momento.

Sus labios se despegan y Chloe ve su ceño fruncirse, de modo que acalla las protestas de Beca antes de que puedan tomar forma con una pregunta directa que no se anda con rodeos.

\- Has estado evitándome – sentencia, arqueando las cejas –. ¿Por qué? ¿Fue por ese beso? – Ahora que ha cogido carrerilla, no quiere parar, así que deja que las palabras sigan brotando de su boca –. Porque sabes que fue un accidente, no lo hice adrede, y no me parece just…

\- No ha sido por eso, ¿vale? – le interrumpe Beca, desesperada por pararle los pies antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Sus manos se agitan en el aire en señal de inocencia –. Solo necesitaba…

Su voz se apaga y agacha la cabeza, fijándola en su regazo. Se levanta el esmalte negro que recubre sus uñas. Chloe intenta ser paciente, pero el tiempo sigue pasando y Beca no habla.

Pone los brazos en jarra y ladea la cabeza, una señal de que está esperando a que termine.

\- Espacio – murmura al final la morena, agachando la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué? – insiste Chloe, algo ofuscada.

\- Para aclararme la mente y eso – Beca se encoge de hombros, como si eso ya fuera suficientemente obvio por sí solo que no necesita acompañarlo de nada más.

Chloe suelta un bufido exasperado. Sus manos golpean sus muslos y se extienden a sus lados en un gesto que sí que es suficientemente obvio como para acompañarlo de algo más, dice a gritos: deja de andarte por las ramas y cuéntame ya lo que te pasa.

Beca aprieta la mandíbula un instante, Chloe puede ver los músculos moverse bajo su pálida piel. Azul medianoche revolotea hasta fijarse en el techo y luego volver a bajar, dibujando un semicírculo completo, pero nunca llegando al centro.

A Chloe.

\- No he podido dejar de pensar en ese beso – admite Beca en una voz tan baja que, si no fuera porque Chloe ha hasta contenido la respiración en espera, probablemente no lo hubiera escuchado.

La confesión le pilla tan desprevenida que siente sus rodillas temblar y casi doblarse. Se recupera de ese tambaleo momentáneo, de la sensación de que Beca acaba de coger la alfombra sobre la que estaba de pie y se la ha quitado de un tirón seco de debajo de los pies.

Su corazón late, lento y pesado, en su pecho. Martillea contra sus costillas de una forma parecida al golpeteo de unos nudillos sobre una puerta. Como si quisiera asegurarse de que Chloe no se olvida de su presencia.

Cierra los ojos.

\- Yo tampoco – admite en una exhalación.

Sus miradas se encuentran y la electricidad estática que carga el aire entre ellas aumenta de potencia. Chloe la escucha restallar a su alrededor y su piel se eriza en respuesta.

\- Quería… – Beca se humedece los labios en un gesto cargado de nerviosismo e inseguridad. Suspira y continúa –. Quería hablarte de ello, pero tenía miedo de que fueras a quitarle importancia diciendo que fue un accidente – baja la mirada, vulnerable –. O que era parte de tu experimentación…

\- Becs… – murmura Chloe casi con reverencia.

La Beca que tiene frente a ella, es su Beca favorita. Es como una delicada flor, la más hermosa que jamás has visto y que te llena con una repentina urgencia de acordonar la zona y vigilar las 24 horas del día para asegurarte que nadie le haga daño.

Ahora mismo, sabe que tiene que tratar a Beca con esa misma delicadeza. Puede ver lo expuesta y sensible que está en este momento. Puede ver su fragilidad reflejada en el mar tormentoso que son sus ojos.

\- Eso fue un comentario estúpido – resopla, frotándose la frente con una mano.

Cuando dijo eso en el retiro de Aubrey, nunca pensó que Beca lo fuera interpretar como algo serio. Si bien es cierto que había una determinada cantidad de verdad en sus palabras, nunca fue más que una broma. Un comentario hecho para presionar sus botones y lograr una reacción.

\- Tú nunca… Eres _mucho_ más que un simple experimento – recalca con urgencia, desesperada por que comprenda eso.

Beca cierra los ojos con fuerza un instante, pero cuando vuelve a abrirlos están llenos de determinación. Se levanta con tanto ímpetu que empuja la silla en la que estaba sentada y la lanza rodando contra la mesa.

Pero Chloe no puede centrarse en eso porque de repente hay una mano en su cuello que tira de ella y unos labios impacientes sobre los suyos.

Sus párpados caen en un revoloteo y cree que deja escapar un suspiro, pero quizá sea Beca. Alza las manos para acunar las mejillas de Beca con delicadeza y entrega su cuerpo y alma en ese beso.

Está segura de que, después de _este_ tipo de felicidad, sí que nunca va a ser capaz de volver a bajar de la nube.


	2. Saturday July 28: Good Luck Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay un cambio de POV de Chloe a Beca justo a la mitad, está indicado con una x y líneas separatorias.

La primera vez es un completo accidente. Pura casualidad.

Chloe comparte un par de miradas juguetonas con un chico mientras su equipo de a cappella calienta los músculos justo delante de donde las Bellas están reunidas. Su capitana, Alice, está dando una especie de discurso inspiracional, pero Chloe no presta atención alguna.

Sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior cuando el chico flexiona los bíceps. Él la pilla mirando y sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa cómplice. Sus cejas se arquean, su cabeza se ladea en una invitación.

Chloe hace un rápido cálculo mental: les quedan todavía dos grupos por delante y Alice está demasiado inmersa en sí misma como para darse cuenta de que Chloe ha desaparecido un par de minutos.

Se muerde el labio de nuevo y asiente con un guiño pícaro. El chico sonríe, retrocediendo un par de pasos hasta desaparecer por un pasillo lateral que desemboca en el backstage. Antes de rodear la esquina, le lanza una última mirada llena de promesas.

La pelirroja devuelve su atención a las demás Bellas. Comprueba que nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de su intercambio silencioso con la competencia, todas parecen estar bebiendo las palabras de su capitana.

De forma disimulada, se va alejando hacia la pared. Se desliza sobre ella hacia la esquina lentamente, y cree que lo ha conseguido cuando siente una mano enroscarse en su muñeca. Gira la cabeza a la velocidad del rayo, temiendo ya la reprimenda de Alice.

Pero es Aubrey quien sujeta su muñeca en un agarre de hierro. Sus ojos verdes le lanzan una mirada dura y precavida.

\- ¿Qué haces? – sisea.

\- No tardo nada – promete Chloe, tirando hacia la esquina.

\- Es el _enemigo_ , Chloe.

La pelirroja pone los ojos en blanco, porque por mucho que quiera a Aubrey y adore la a cappella, considera que su amiga se toma las cosas con quizá _demasiada_ intensidad.

Vuelve a tirar de su muñeca para recuperarla y esta vez Aubrey la deja marchar, pero con una expresión que dice: yo lo he intentado, si te metes en un lío allá tú. Chloe le regala una última sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de desaparecer al otro lado de la esquina, en busca del chico.

* * *

 

La primera vez es pura casualidad, pero a la segunda, la tercera vez, ya sabe perfectamente qué está haciendo.

No vuelve a ver al chico al que nunca le preguntó su nombre, ya que su grupo quedó descalificado en esa primera competición. Chloe no sufre mucho su derrota, primero porque eso significa que las Bellas siguen avanzando y, mientras ganen, Alice está feliz y las deja un poco en paz. Y, segundo, porque no es que tenga mucho problema a la hora de encontrar a otra persona con la que sustituir al chico.

Descubre que, enrollarse con alguien justo antes de una actuación es la forma ideal de combatir los nervios.

Mientras tiene los labios de otra persona aplastados contra los suyos, su lengua rozándose contra la suya, y manos recorriendo su cuerpo, resulta que le queda poca potencia mental para pensar en que tiene que subirse a un escenario en cuestión de minutos.

Nunca llegan más allá de la segunda base. Chloe nunca _permite_ que vayan más allá.

Y no sabe en qué momento ocurre, no sabe en qué momento hay un pequeño interruptor en su cabeza que se enciende y provoca el cambio; pero en algún momento ese (mal) hábito – como dice Aubrey – se convierte en una superstición.

Cuando separa sus labios de la persona que haya escogido esa vez, y vuelve a ser consciente de que tiene que marcharse ya porque el tiempo corre, les regala un guiño lento y salaz y se marcha con unas últimas palabras:

\- Para la buena suerte.

Es extraño, porque Chloe nunca ha sido supersticiosa. Nunca ha creído en esas tonterías de la sal derramada o el espejo roto, ni en los siete años de mala suerte. De hecho, _sigue_ sin creer en esas tonterías.

Pero sí que cree en la buena y en la mala suerte. Si bien es cierto que pocas cosas en la vida van a suceder sin que haya detrás perseverancia, trabajo y esfuerzo; la buena y la mala suerte existen. A veces, puedes estar muy preparada para algo y no lograrlo por circunstancias que escapan de tu control.

Y no sabe cuándo ni por qué, pero en algún momento algo dentro de ella cambia.

No es supersticiosa con nada, pero sí lo es para sus líos pre-actuación. Comienza a creerse que de verdad necesita ese pequeño ritual antes de una actuación si quieren tener buena suerte.

Quizá sea porque su cerebro se inventa esa excusa y se la hace creer para poder decirla con absoluta convicción frente a Aubrey cada vez que esta intenta detenerla. O quizá sea porque, las veces que no le da tiempo a completar el ritual, las Bellas son eliminadas de la competición.

(Quizá sea puro efecto placebo: su ritual en sí no le da ni buena ni mala suerte, pero Chloe lo tiene tan asimilado que cree que sí, de modo que su actitud a la hora de enfrentarse a una actuación cambia completamente según haya tenido un lío pre-actuación o no.)

Es por eso que, la primera vez que las Bellas consiguen llegar a las semifinales, Chloe sabe que completar el ritual es más importante que nunca.

A medida que ve la aguja larga del reloj avanzar y se da cuenta de que va a ser imposible, que no le va a dar tiempo porque aún están a medio vestir, su desesperación aumenta. Es tal lío de nervios que no se da cuenta de que se ha puesto la camisa del revés hasta que Aubrey se lo señala.

No puede cambiarse en pleno backstage – poder puede, pero Alice no le deja –, así que corre de vuelta a la habitación designada para las Bellas y se pone la camisa bien. Sale corriendo de nuevo, metiéndola por dentro de la falda mientras se apresura por el pasillo en tacones y murmurando una retahíla de “mierdamierdamierda” entre dientes.

Un chico vestido en un polo verde sale de repente de una de las habitaciones contiguas y Chloe choca con él. Deja escapar un grito de sorpresa y sus manos se agitan en el aire al desequilibrarse en los tacones.

La tablilla de plástico que el chico lleva en las manos cae al suelo tras el golpe y le deja libre para salvar a Chloe de un morrazo contra el suelo. Cuando la pelirroja se repone al susto, se pasa una mano por su pelo recogido en un tirante moño y suelta un resoplido de alivio.

\- Lo siento muchísimo – se disculpa del chico, sonrojado por la vergüenza –. Iba distraído y no te vi…

Chloe alza su mirada y se fija en él por primera vez. Es jovencito, tendrá unos años menos que ella, pero su figura larguirucha y algo rechoncha que alza una cabeza por encima de Chloe. Su piel es pálida, recubierta de pecas, y su pelo rizado.

Es adorable, y Chloe se encuentra inmediatamente sonriendo para tranquilizar su tartamudeo nervioso.

\- No pasa nada, yo tampoco iba prestando atención.

Se agacha, doblando las piernas hacia un lado para poder moverse en esa increíblemente incómoda falda tubo, y recoge la tablilla del chico del suelo. Se la tiende con una sonrisa amable que causa que él se ruborice hasta la punta de las orejas.

Chloe escucha su nombre ser llamado en gritos histéricos desde el backstage. Sus labios se tuercen en una mueca y suspira. Los nervios vuelven a ella con la fuerza de una bola de demolición y se le vuelca el estómago.

\- Tengo que irme – anuncia con voz algo temblorosa.

El chico asiente y parece dubitativo, pero al final no dice ni hace nada más. Chloe se despide de él, pensando en si quizá habría sido un buen candidato para su beso de buena suerte. No cree que fuera a funcionar, porque no sería el ritual completo, pero algo tiene que ser mejor que nada, ¿…no?

Vuelve junto a sus Bellas y recupera su sitio al lado de Aubrey, quien apenas la mira porque está ocupada tragando saliva constantemente, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta y no quisiera romper a llorar.

\- Te huele el aliento a huevos podridos – le espeta Alice mientras tira del nudo del pañuelo que lleva atado en el cuello para recolocarlo.

Anuncian al grupo y el rostro de su capitana se transforma de encarnación del diablo a niña angelito que no ha roto ni un plato en su vida. Sale al escenario con una sonrisa radiante, seguida de las demás Bellas como una mamá pato y sus bebés.

Chloe se pega una sonrisa en el rostro y ocupa su puesto, pero solo puede pensar en que esto va a salir mal.

* * *

 

x

* * *

 

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde está Chloe? – bufa Aubrey, casi vibrando por la rabia y los nervios.

Beca ve el delator bamboleo de su garganta y siente un escalofrío trepar por su columna vertebral. Se remueve en el sitio, incómoda ante la muy real posibilidad de que su capitana empiece a echar hasta su primera papilla por la boca.

\- Como se haya ido… – sus siguientes palabras se convierten en un gruñido casi incomprensible –, la voy a matar – sentencia agitando los puños en el aire.

Se vuelve hacia las Bellas, las aletas de la nariz dilatadas. Sus ojos echan fuego prácticamente.

Beca ve a Amy dar un paso hacia un lado de forma disimulada, buscando la protección de una columna, y piensa que ella debería hacer lo mismo. Mientras, Aubrey sigue escupiendo palabras envenenadas hacia su co-capitana y supuesta mejor amiga.

Las cejas de Beca se arquean. Por una parte, quiere quedarse donde está y ver el momento en que Aubrey explota, porque es insanamente entretenido. Pero, por el otro lado, quiere evitar _a toda costa_ que Aubrey explote.

Resopla y cierra los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco hacia sí misma.

\- Voy a buscarla – se ofrece casi a regañadientes.

Aubrey gira la cabeza tan rápido hacia ella que Beca se pregunta cómo no se ha hecho daño en el cuello. No se encoge ante la intensidad de su mirada, que cae sobre ella con todo su peso y ardor. Aubrey entrecierra los ojos, como si estuviera intentando discernir si Beca está tramando algo, pero no debe de encontrar nada porque al final da un brusco asentimiento de permiso.

\- Date prisa – espeta.

Beca se lleva dos dedos a la frente y ejecuta un burlón saludo militar, haciendo que Aubrey apriete la mandíbula hasta que se puede escuchar el rechinar de sus muelas.

Tratando de no reírse, la morena gira sobre sus tacones y emprende el camino al camerino lo más rápido que le permiten los zapatos y esa estúpida falda. El uniforme de las Bellas será elegante y todas las mierdas que quieran, pero es lo opuesto a práctico.

Lo que le espera al otro lado de la puerta blanca del camerino no es para nada lo que esperaba. Chloe está dando vueltas en círculos que, solo de mirar, Beca ya se marea y tiene que apartar la mirada.

\- Erm – dice para anunciar su presencia. La mirada de Chloe cae sobre ella y esta vez sí que no puede evitar un pequeño brinco –. Aubrey se pregunta dónde estás.

Ese azul bebé por el que Beca siente secreta fascinación tiene un brillo algo alocado. No ayuda que el moño de Chloe esté deshecho de pasarse las manos nerviosamente por el pelo, y su rostro está descompuesto por algo que Beca juraría es… ¿miedo?

\- Dile que ahora voy – contesta Chloe, pero su voz suena mal.

Suena monótona, como si no estuviera hablando ella.

Beca se muerde el interior de la mejilla y suspira silenciosamente. Da un paso hacia el interior y cierra la puerta tras ella, tentativa, sin saber si está metiéndose en la cueva del lobo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta con algo de preocupación.

Chloe asiente, pero parece uno de estos muñecos que mueven la cabeza sin parar. No hay sentimiento tras ello, es algo que está haciendo casi sin ser consciente de ello.

\- ¿Tienes pánico escénico o algo así? – sigue presionando Beca. Se acerca un poco más a Chloe –. ¿Debería preocuparme por que tú también puedas vomitar en cualquier momento?

Eso arranca el bufido de una risa de Chloe, quien sacude la cabeza en una negativa. Su rostro se relaja algo, una pequeña parte de su angustia se desvanece de su cuerpo y Beca siente que puede respirar un poquito mejor.

Es raro, pero no se para mucho a pensar en ello.

\- Estoy bien, es solo… – Chloe se detiene a sí misma bruscamente, como si hubiera estado a punto de revelar un enorme secreto. Se muerde el labio y agacha la mirada. Si Beca no la conociera, habría pensado que Chloe luce algo cohibida.

Beca ladea la cabeza en señal de interés.

Cuando Chloe vuelve a alzar la mirada para clavarla en ella, Beca ve que el brillo de locura ha dado paso a interrogantes. Chloe la mira como si la estuviera evaluando, como un médico haciendo un primer diagnóstico de su paciente.

La morena se remueve en el sitio, incómoda ante tanto escrutinio. Y, entonces, igual que quien enciende una luz, Chloe parece llegar a una conclusión.

En un parpadeo, su pregunta consigue una respuesta y sus ojos se llenan de determinación. El cambio es tal, y tan repentino, que Beca se desorienta. Por instinto, da un paso atrás cuando ve a Chloe avanzar hacia ella, impulsada por una energía nueva.

\- Para la buena suerte – murmura la pelirroja sin perder la concentración.

La espalda de Beca choca contra la puerta cerrada del camerino al mismo tiempo que Chloe alcanza su sitio. Todo su cuerpo empuja a Beca todavía más contra la madera y dos manos salen hacia sus mejillas, acunándolas con una delicadeza sorprendente.

Los párpados de Beca revolotean en contra de su voluntad ante el suave roce y se cierran de forma definitiva cuando Chloe sella sus labios y la protesta que estaba a punto de caer de ellos con los suyos.

El primer roce es electrificante. Beca suelta un jadeo sorprendido del que se siente avergonzada de inmediato, pero que envalentona a Chloe. Sus labios presionan con más fuerza contra los de la morena, y se deslizan con un propósito concreto.

Intercambian respiraciones temblorosas cada vez que sus labios se entreabren para volver a atraparse. Beca siente su cuerpo convertirse en gelatina contra la puerta cuando Chloe introduce su experta lengua en su boca. Agradece las manos que continúan en sus mejillas porque cree que, si no, habría caído en un charco al suelo.

Una de esas manos trepa por su mejilla en un roce delicado que estremece hasta el último nervio del cuerpo de la morena. Se enreda en mechones castaños con fuerza, con un tirón calculado para que excite, pero no duela.

Beca gruñe y responde con ganas. Da la bienvenida al cuerpo que se aprieta contra el suyo insistentemente, como si Chloe estuviera tratando de hacerles traspasar la madera a base de empujones de cadera. Sus manos se convierten en puños en la parte trasera de la camisa blanca, que después de eso, va a quedar llena de arrugas.

Chloe no parece muy preocupada por eso, más bien al contrario. Aumenta la intensidad del beso dos niveles más y Beca cree que se va a morir ahí mismo porque ya le está costando no ahogarse en Chloe.

(Nunca se le pasa por la cabeza que quizá eso es precisamente lo que Chloe está buscando.)

Da un suave mordisco al labio inferior que tiene entre los suyos y Chloe _gime_. La cabeza de Beca da un giro vertiginoso, sus manos se aprietan en la tela de la camiseta y tiran de la pelirroja contra ella.

Quiere volver a escuchar ese sonido. Quiere crear una jodida sinfonía con ello.

Chloe empuja sus caderas contra Beca, dejando escapar un gruñido frustrado cuando la falda de tubo limita sus movimientos y le impide hacer lo que quiere. La idea de bajar la cremallera para deshacerse de ella cruza por la mente de Beca y sus dedos hormiguean en respuesta.

Los desliza por la espalda de Chloe y, a ciegas, encuentra la cremallera metálica. Sus dedos se cierran en el tirador.

\- ¡Ey! – grita Amy al otro lado de la puerta, aporreando con su puño entero sobre la madera –. ¡Aubrey está a punto de explotar en miles de partículas de vómito, así que más os vale mover el culo!

Beca y Chloe se llevan un susto de muerte y saltan lejos la una de la otra, a pesar de que nadie las está viendo.

\- ¡Ya vamos! – responde Chloe, su voz algo ronca.

Se recompone con una facilidad increíble. Se planta frente al espejo para rehacerse el moño con una habilidad que delata que no es la primera vez que ha tenido que hacerlo, y se mete la camisa de nuevo por dentro de la falda, tapando las nuevas arrugas con el chaleco azul.

Durante todo este proceso, Beca solo es capaz de jadear contra la puerta. Trata de regular su respiración y el latido de su corazón de vuelta a un ritmo que sea normal. Cuando Chloe vuelve a su lado, alza la mirada en un parpadeo distraído.

La pelirroja contiene una risa y estira una mano, frotando con su pulgar en la comisura de los labios de Beca. Retira los restos de pintalabios y chasca la lengua, satisfecha con el resultado.

\- Venga, tenemos una actuación que bordar – dice.

Beca la sigue, aturdida.

Se reúnen con las demás, Chloe con una tranquilidad que fascina a Beca, porque hacía apenas dos minutos antes tenía su lengua en su boca. El recuerdo de lo que ha pasado, y su forma de actuar ahora son tan distintos que Beca se siente mareada.

\- ¡Beca! – chista Cynthia Rose en un gruñido enfadado –. ¡Te has despeinado toda!

Se acerca a ella con pasos energéticos y sus manos se ponen a trabajar en el moño deshecho la morena. Beca ve que Aubrey le lanza una mirada algo curiosa que se desliza a Chloe y de vuelta a ella.

\- ¿No te dije que no te lo tocaras? – le regaña la afroamericana.

\- Perdón – musita Beca.

Sus ojos se ven atraídos como imanes hacia Chloe, que parece estar esperando por ella.  Se muerde el labio inferior para contener la risa, su boca contraída en una sonrisa cómplice.

Le regala un guiño pícaro. Beca bufa y le pone los ojos en blanco de vuelta.

* * *

 

El resto del año, Chloe sigue desapareciendo antes de actuar.

El resto del año, Beca sigue encontrando excusas para ir a buscarla o quedarse a solas con ella en la habitación.

(Todo para cuando Beca empieza a salir con Jesse.)

(Beca se convence a sí misma de que no le importa. De que no lo echa de menos.)

* * *

 

De pie tras una gruesa cortina que la separa del escenario, Beca estruja el mango del micrófono entre sus manos.

Lo sube a su pecho, a punto de usarlo para darse golpecitos en la barbilla, pero se detiene en el último momento por miedo a estropearlo. Sabe lo delicados que son, sufre cuando la gente hace un mic-drop porque sabe que no hay forma alguna de que sobreviva a la caída.

Mueve las rodillas, embutidas en esas botas altas que le llegan hasta el muslo. La Beca de hace unos años jamás habría llevado algo tan brillante, pero ella, la Beca del presente, se siente como una estrella dentro de esa cazadora de cuero dorada.

Solo desearía que le ayudase con los nervios.

No está acostumbrada a estar sola en el backstage. Siempre estaba rodeada de otros grupos de a cappella practicando rutinas, ensayando las voces, o simplemente charlando agitadamente. Siempre sentía el zumbar de las Bellas tras ella y a su alrededor, y podía encontrar distracción fácilmente con solo establecer contacto visual.

Aquí atrás solo hay técnicos apresurándose de un lado a otro, demasiado agobiados con sus trabajos como para pararse a mantener una conversación ligera y sin ningún propósito.

Beca desearía poder tener a sus Bellas con ella. Entiende que ese es _su_ momento, en singular. Pero los escenarios y los públicos multitudinarios siempre parecían menos amenazadores si estaba rodeada de su familia.

Esta va a ser la primera vez, desde aquel día que se sentó en el suelo del auditorio de Barden y compuso una melodía con un simple vaso de plástico, que cante sin el respaldo de las Bellas. Sigue contando con su apoyo, pero desde la distancia.

Le genera incertidumbre estar sola. ¿Y si solo es buena cuando está con las Bellas, porque actúan de distracción? ¿Y si no sabe cantar sola después de años de a cappella sincronizada?

Sus manos tiemblan, y las aprieta contra su pecho para disimular. Se asoma para ver por el hueco que deja la cortina entre la tela y la pared la amplia expansión del escenario, y las filas y filas de gente sentada frente a él.

¿De verdad es necesario un escenario tan grande cuando solo va a estar ella? ¿Por qué le dijo que sí a Theo? ¿Por qué aceptó si nunca ha estado cómoda siendo el centro de atención?

Deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso y reposa suavemente su frente contra la malla metálica de la boca del micrófono. Cierra los ojos y trata de calmarse, respirando hondo y manteniéndolo unos segundos antes de expulsarlo lentamente.

Dos brazos rodean de repente su cintura. Dice mucho de su relación con Chloe que Beca solo se tense un segundo antes de reconocer la colonia a vainilla, y el familiar cuerpo que se aprieta a su espalda. Se relaja contra Chloe, aliviada.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – pregunta la pelirroja en su oído, casi en una risa.

Beca resopla y se gira en el abrazo de su mejor amiga. Pone los ojos en blanco y enseña los dientes en una mueca.

\- Cagada de miedo – corrige.

Chloe ríe y hace chascar la lengua. Sus manos trepan por los brazos de Beca, que los ha dejado caer en su regazo, hasta sus hombros. Les da un apretón antes de corregir el cuello de su cazadora de cuero.

\- Lo vas a hacer genial – le tranquiliza.

Chloe termina de colocarle bien el cuello, pero no la suelta. Sus manos se quedan agarradas de las solapas de la chupa mientras mira fijamente a la morena, con tantos sentimientos en ese azul bebé que se revuelve y parece algodón de azúcar.

\- ¿Tú crees? – pregunta Beca, todavía nerviosa.

Sus ojos revolotean por el backstage, pero se vuelven a centrar en Chloe en cuanto esta da un paso hacia delante. Sus cuerpos se juntan en la cálida noche francesa y Beca suelta una respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

\- No es que lo crea, es que _lo sé_ – responde Chloe con absoluta convicción.

No hay ni una sola nube de duda en su azul bebé, y Beca se encuentra a sí misma creyéndoselo.

Asiente lentamente, sin ser muy consciente de ello. Su mente está ocupada en la cercanía de Chloe, en su dulce perfume a vainilla y la calidad de las palmas de sus manos, que puede sentir traspasar el material de la cazadora y la ropa hasta arder en su piel.

Se permite a sí misma ahogarse en todo lo que Chloe le hace sentir: familiaridad, confianza, seguridad, comodidad, dulzura…

\- Gracias – susurra. Su voz se la roba las emociones que se adueñan de su cuerpo y se aposentan en su garganta.

Chloe esboza una suave sonrisa, como diciendo: no hay nada que agradecer, tonta. Pero no tiene ni idea de _lo mucho_ que Beca agradece que haya venido a buscarla, que esté _aquí_ en lugar de al otro lado de la cortina.

Amor, piensa Beca. Esa es la principal emoción que Chloe le hace sentir.

Su mirada se desvía sola y cae por un rostro que ya es para Beca casi tan familiar como el suyo propio. Se detiene cuando llega a los labios de Chloe, carnosos y resaltados por el pintalabios.

Y es como si su mejor amiga le hubiera leído la mente, porque antes de que Beca haga nada, Chloe ya ha capturado sus labios entre los suyos. Este beso, al contrario que todos los que compartieron en Barden, es dulce.

Está lleno de cariño y de cuidado. Es lento, exploratorio. Es relajado, como volver a casa después de un día duro o hundirse en el abrazo de la persona a la que quieres.

Cuando se separan, lo hacen lentamente. Sus labios se despegan poco a poco y no abren los ojos de forma inmediata. No quieren romper el hechizo, así que permanecen con las frentes juntas y, cuando se sienten preparada, sus párpados se alzan en un revoloteo.

Se miran con sendas sonrisas, suaves y esperanzadas.

\- ¿Para la buena suerte? – pregunta Beca en apenas un hilo de voz.

Chloe ríe y sacude la cabeza.

\- No, ese es porque te quiero – responde con simpleza –. Este, sin embargo…

Vuelve a unir sus labios en un beso mucho más corto, pero del que ambas disfrutan y saborean al máximo.

\- Ese es para la buena suerte – murmura contra los labios de Beca.

La morena sonríe y acorta la distancia en busca de otro.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Porque nunca se tiene suficiente buena suerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que digáis nada, sí, ya sé que falta el viernes. No es un despiste, ha sido una omisión completamente deliberada. El tema del viernes es road trip, y en algún rincón oscuro y olvidado de mi portátil tengo un fic acumulando polvo hasta que pueda escribirlo que es precisamente un road trip AU. Y mirad, estoy algo bloqueada estos días. No se me ocurría una idea que no fuera la que ya tenía así que al final decidí saltármelo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!

**Author's Note:**

> Eso es todo por hoy, amigxs.
> 
> PD: Técnicamente esto no se puede hacer. Técnicamente la Bechloe Week existe para que escribas cada día una historia con la temática asignada. Pero a mí eso de seguir las reglas al pie de la letra nunca se me ha dado especialmente bien muahahaha. Así que he cogido los días que me interesaban y los he adaptado a mi manera.
> 
> Y, cómo no, lo subo semanas más tarde. Tengo una reputación que mantener xd
> 
> xoxo


End file.
